<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel's Lair by mojisan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929567">Angel's Lair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojisan/pseuds/mojisan'>mojisan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Paradox Live (Albums)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23929567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojisan/pseuds/mojisan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pagi harinya adalah untuk menemani Hajun sebelum bekerja, entah memasang dasinya atau menurunkan retsletingnya untuk sesi nakal yang singkat. Siang harinya adalah untuk menyempurnakan diri, mempercantik tubuhnya sebagaimana yang Hajun inginkan pada seorang kekasih. Malam harinya adalah untuk melayani Hajun, boleh bercinta atau bermain kasar sama sekali.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>He truly had no idea, that he was signing for this.</i></p><p> </p><p>--<br/>HajuAlle | Explicit</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yeon Hajun/Sugasano Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel's Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hari lain yang melelahkan untuk Sang Presiden Direktur. <em>Bunch of people to deal with, hours of meetings to attend, countless papers to sign.</em> Setidaknya dia sudah mempertimbangkan harus berhadapan dengan semua itu, secara matang, sebelum memutuskan untuk berada di tempatnya saat ini.</p><p>Perselisihan internal Klan Yeon sudah lama berlalu. Solusinya sejak zaman dahulu kala memang hanya satu:<em> Hajun bersedia mengambil alih perusahaan raksasa milik keluarganya itu</em>. Tahun demi tahun bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mereka, memang terdengar sangat lucu ketika akhirnya ia juga yang memutuskan untuk mengiyakan titah tersebut. Bahkan di telinganya sendiri.</p><p>Apakah misi balas dendam sudah selesai? Belum.</p><p>Baru saja dimulai.</p><p>Kepala dingin yang membalut pemikiran sadisnya sudah memastikan bahwa cara terbaik menginjak-injak seluruh anggota dalam suatu keluarga besar adalah dengan menjadi orang yang paling berkuasa di dalam keluarga tersebut.</p><p>
  <em>“Aku mau hunian pribadi. Di mana tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu istirahatku.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Di mana lokasinya, terserah padaku.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Siapa yang akan menemaniku di sana, juga terserah padaku.”</em>
</p><p>Lihat saja, belum apa-apa ia sudah membuat dirinya berada di atas awan.</p><p>Lagipula setelah direnungkan, tidak ada yang salah dengan ini. Terlebih Hajun memang suka uang. <em>Sangat</em> suka uang.</p><p>Dengan pundi-pundi dan kekuasaan, Hajun tidak memerlukan apa-apa lagi selain beberapa pemanis tambahan dalam hidup. Seperti <em>desert </em>dalam <em>three course meal</em>. Dua piring pertama sudah cukup mengenyangkan tetapi tanpa satu piring kecil lagi, hidangan makan malam itu tidak akan sempurna.</p><p>Hajun sudah menemukannya.</p><p>
  <em>Someone who completes his life.</em>
</p><p>Main kucing-kucingan dengan keluarga besar rupanya bukan sekadar buang-buang waktu.</p><p>Pintu otomatis terbuka dengan <em>iris recognition</em>-nya. Saat membangun <em>penthouse</em> mewah ini, Hajun banyak merencanakan pemasangan teknologi guna meminimalisir kemungkinan harus mempekerjakan orang asing untuk mengurus rumahnya. Selama studinya dulu, Hajun sudah terbiasa berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti ini secara mandiri. Namun sekarang ia adalah orang dewasa dengan banyak pekerjaan dan tidak banyak waktu istirahat. Biar saja isi brankasnya yang mengurus rumah ini tanpa ia harus menggulung lengan, atau harus melihat orang berlalu-lalang membersihkan dapurnya.</p><p>Merusak pemandangan.</p><p>Meskipun ada beberapa orang yang pada akhirnya ia izinkan masuk kemari, seperti pengurus <em>laundry</em> pribadinya, koki dengan <em>Bintang Michelin</em> favoritnya—belum ada yang bisa memasak makanan Itali seenak dia, penata gayanya yang selalu dipanggil sebelum pesta dansa dengan tamu mancanegara, atau terapis spa dari salon ternama yang memang dikhususkan untuk merawat tubuh kekasihnya—</p><p>Ah, sebentar, di mana <em>dia</em>?</p><p>Hajun mendapati ruang duduknya kosong. Biasanya <em>dia</em> akan berbaring di atas sofa besar itu, menonton televisi sambil menunggunya pulang. Atau <em>dia</em> akan berada di <em>mini bar</em>, mencoba mencampurkan <em>vodka</em> dengan ekstrak <em>licorice</em> dan <em>vermouth</em> pada suhu ruangan dalam upaya menyajikan segelas <em>martini</em>—ide buruk, dan hanya <em>dia </em>yang bisa menghabiskannya.</p><p>Namun, melirik pengeras suara yang mati dan <em>Premium</em> <em>Gin </em>yang masih tersumbat botolnya, <em>dia</em> jelas tidak sedang menghabiskan waktunya di sini.</p><p>Tidak biasanya <em>dia </em>tertidur lebih awal. <em>Dia</em> paling tidak suka tidur lebih awal. Meskipun tinggal bersama Hajun sedikit mengubah kebiasaannya. Ancaman <em>“tidur, atau kutiduri”</em> dari Hajun memang terbilang klasik, namun rupanya bekerja dengan baik.</p><p>Sebagaimana dikatakan, Hajun cukup lelah hari ini. Ia hanya ingin menutup malamnya dengan memeluk tubuh Sang Kekasih di atas ranjang mereka yang nyaman. Berpakaian atau tidak tak jadi soal.</p><p>Di mana <em>dia</em>?</p><p>
  <em>Keluarlah, Sayang.</em>
</p><p>Senyum Hajun baru terukir ketika ia mendengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>
  <em>“Ayo tinggal bersama.”</em>
</p><p>Hal pertama yang diucapkan Hajun setelah keduanya duduk dengan nyaman di kursi masing-masing, dalam sebuah <em>coffee shop</em> yang akan memasuki jam tutup.</p><p><em>Dia</em> tidak menjawab. Hanya membuat gestur kebingungan yang lucu. Tidak pernah gagal membuat Hajun ingin menciumnya saat itu juga.</p><p>“Seperti saat kuliah?” Tanya <em>dia </em>akhirnya.</p><p>“Ya,” jawab Hajun. “Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda, tetapi kau sudah menangkap idenya.”</p><p>“Tetapi kenapa kau ingin patungan apartemen denganku?” <em>Dia </em>memiringkan kepala. “Bukankah kau belum lama ini mengadakan <em>welcome party</em> di rumah barumu?”</p><p>Ini seharusnya adalah pertemuan antar orang dewasa dengan usia nyaris kepala tiga.</p><p>Tetapi laki-laki di hadapannya ini, atau setidaknya hanya isi kepalanya saja, tidak pernah bertambah tua satu hari pun sejak masa yudisium.</p><p>
  <em>“Allen Sugasano.”</em>
</p><p>Hajun menahan keinginannya untuk mencubit wajah lawan bicaranya itu.</p><p>“Aku tidak datang jauh-jauh dari Korea Selatan hanya untuk mengajakmu berbagi biaya sewa hunian denganku.”</p><p>“Hoo ...”</p><p>Allen mengangguk-angguk, meskipun terlihat jelas bahwa ia belum memahami situasinya.</p><p>“<em>Kau. Akan. Tinggal. Di. Dalam. Rumahku.</em>” Ujar Hajun penuh penekanan, “bagaimana?”</p><p>Laki-laki berambut merah itu masih terlihat penuh tanda tanya, tetapi akhirnya ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil.</p><p>“Astaga.” Katanya di sela tawa menggemaskannya, sebelum mereka membahas lebih jauh soal rencana itu.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Sepertinya persepsi Hajun dan Allen soal “tinggal bersama” berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.</p><p>Yang Allen bayangkan adalah, sebagaimana hari-hari mahasiswa mereka dahulu, ia tetap dapat terjaga di kamarnya semalaman. Berkutat menyelesaikan komposisi yang sudah ia kerjakan berhari-hari. Lalu, setelah fajar menyingsing dan akhirnya ia bisa pergi tidur, ia akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Hajun—sebagai tanda terimakasih—sebelum kawannya itu berangkat ke kantor. Omong-omong, Allen masih tidak menyangka Hajun benar-benar mendatangi orangtuanya dan menyatakan sanggup untuk mengambil posisi setinggi itu. Ia sungguh mengira Hajun akan fokus di dunia hiburan seumur hidupnya.</p><p>Kenyataannya sama sekali lain.</p><p>Ketika mereka tiba di <em>penthouse </em>Hajun malam itu, Allen cukup terkesima. Interiornya yang minimalis sama sekali tidak menyembunyikan bahwa tempat ini <em>memang</em> <em>mahal</em>. Mengingat ini rumah Hajun, sebenarnya tidak heran kalau dia punya <em>taste </em>yang tinggi<em>. </em></p><p>Yang mengejutkan baru terjadi setelahnya.</p><p>“Mari letakkan barang-barangmu.”</p><p>“Ah, baiklah.” Allen sedikit tersentak. “Anu, apa aku ... Punya kamar sendiri?”</p><p>“Tentu saja.”</p><p>“Ya ampun. Terimakasih ba—“</p><p>“Tetapi kau akan tidur denganku.”</p><p>“Hah?”</p><p>Hajun mulai menjelaskan mengenai hak Allen untuk tetap melakukan hobinya, sehingga ia menyediakan ruangan khusus agar Allen bisa berkonsentrasi. Namun hanya sebatas itu saja, sebab mulai hari itu mereka akan berbagi ranjang.</p><p>“Aku ... Tidak mengerti.”</p><p>“Kau akan paham.” Hajun berdehem. “Bagaimana dengan melihat kamar kita dahulu?”</p><p>Lagi-lagi Allen tidak heran saat dihadapkan dengan <em>king size bed </em>beralaskan <em>silk carpet</em> dengan aksen keemasan—meskipun lampu kristal di kamar tidur rasanya agak berlebihan. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat pintu yang terhubung dengan kamar mandi yang, Hajun tekankan, akan mereka pakai berdua juga.</p><p>“Hajun,” panggil Allen, “<em>seriously?”</em></p><p><em>”Try lying on the bed,” </em>Hajun merangkul pundaknya, “<em>you gonna love it.”</em></p><p>Allen punya perasaan tidak enak soal ini, namun ia tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Jujur ia ingin segera beristirahat. Dibiarkannya Hajun membantu melepas <em>outernya</em>.</p><p><em>“We’re buying you a new one.”</em>  Ujar Hajun saat melihat kaus hitam tipis itu, persis seperti yang hampir selalu Allen kenakan saat kuliah. Tak pernah berubah.</p><p>“Ini <em>seragamku</em>,” kekeh Allen. “Masa kau lupa.”</p><p>“Kau tidak akan memakai kaus jelek ini lagi. Tidak saat tidur denganku.”</p><p>“Whoa, itu agak kasar, Tuan Yeon.”</p><p>Tiba-tiba Hajun membopong tubuh Allen, berjalan beberapa langkah sebelum membaringkan laki-laki itu di ranjang.</p><p>“Hei!”</p><p>“Aku serius, Al.” Hajun tersenyum miring. “Aku lebih suka kau tidak pakai apa-apa daripada mengenakan itu. Meskipun belanja gaun tidurmu sudah masuk ke dalam daftarku, <em>just in case</em>.”</p><p>Allen memiringkan kepalanya saat Hajun mulai menciumi lehernya, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan terakhir kalinya ia intim dengan pria itu. Yang jelas kali pertama Allen bukanlah kali pertama Hajun. Semua orang di kampus tahu Yeon Hajun adalah seorang <em>player</em> brengsek, terlepas dari berapa banyak perempuan yang tetap jatuh hati padanya.</p><p>Tetapi keduanya tahu Allen adalah laki-laki pertama, dan terakhir, untuk Hajun.</p><p>“Hajun,” bisik Allen menahan desahannya, “aku lelah ...”</p><p>“Kau tidak harus berbuat apa-apa.” Hajun mengecup pelipisnya. “<em>Let me do the work</em>.”</p><p>
  <em>“Mm, no ...”</em>
</p><p><em>“I miss you.”</em>  Ujar Hajun lagi, sebelum melumat bibir Allen. <em>“Been a while since our last sex, no?”</em></p><p>Sepanjang percumbuan mereka, Allen membuat prediksi-prediksi di dalam kepalanya.</p><p>Apakah kali ini akan berbeda dengan saat mereka masih muda dan bodoh dahulu? Apakah kali ini bukan hanya untuk senang-senang dan melepas tensi selama <em>exam week</em>?</p><p>Jelas bukan.</p><p>Yang jelas setelah malam itu, kehidupan Allen berubah.</p><p>Drastis</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Pagi hari Allen adalah untuk menemani Hajun sebelum pergi kerja. Apa yang harus ia lakukan tergantung pada <em>mood</em> pria itu. Kadang Allen hanya perlu memasangkan dasinya, kadang ia harus menurunkan retsletingnya.</p><p>Catatan pertamanya sejak tinggal di sana: <em>Hajun loves morning sex before a big meeting. It helps with the stress. A lot.</em></p><p>Lalu menjelang siang, saat Allen sendirian, akan ada satu atau dua—Hajun tidak suka terlalu banyak—orang yang datang. Apa yang mereka lakukan juga tergantung pada perintah Hajun. Kadang mereka akan membaluri tubuhnya dengan bahan-bahan alami—untuk, apalah itu namanya, mengencangkan kulit? Allen tidak mengerti. Rasanya sakit dan ia tidak suka—kadang pula mereka akan berkutat dengan kepalanya, entah apa yang mereka gunakan sehingga rambut Allen menjadi lebih lembut semenjak tinggal disana. Kadang mereka hanya membawa <em>measuring tape</em>, lalu mengukur tubuh Allen dengan sedetail-detailnya. Sekitar satu atau dua hari kemudian pakaian barunya akan datang dalam kotak berpita.</p><p><em>“Tuan Yeon ingin Anda terlihat sempurna,”</em> jawaban yang sama setiap kali Allen bertanya mengapa ia harus mengikuti keseluruhan regimen ini.</p><p>Satu-satunya yang membuat Allen tertarik adalah ketika yang datang merupakan seorang guru. Kursus-kursus singkat ini tidak begitu asing untuk dirinya dibandingkan dengan sesi perawatan tubuh yang membuatnya bergidik. Terkadang Allen sendiri yang penasaran dengan pelajarannya hingga terkadang ia masih berkutat dengan kamus saat Hajun kembali muncul di pintu.</p><p>“Karena kolega-kolegaku berasal dari berbagai penjuru dunia,” ujar Hajun saat keduanya sudah duduk di sofa, “<em>Basically, Korean is a must</em>. Kusarankan <em>basic German</em> dan <em>Spanish</em> setelah itu. Kau sudah fasih <em>Russian</em>, jadi aku tidak perlu memanggilkan guru untuk itu."</p><p>
  <em>“O-okay.”</em>
</p><p><em>“Did your class going well?”</em> Hajun melirik catatan di tangan Allen. <em>“What are you on?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“French.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Is that so? I could teach you some.”</em>
</p><p>Lalu setelah matahari terbenam, seperti sekarang ini, adalah waktunya Allen melayani Hajun. Menuruti seluruh kemauan pria itu. Kadang Hajun tidak berbicara, hanya gerak tangan yang menunjuk di mana Allen harus duduk, di mana ia harus berbaring, atau di mana ia harus melepas pakaiannya.</p><p>Allen membuka mulutnya, mengizinkan lidah Hajun untuk bertemu dengan lidahnya. Suara kecupan basah mulai mengalun di telinga mereka. Lumatan Hajun baru berhenti saat Allen mendorong pelan bahunya, memberi tanda kebutuhan udara yang sudah tak terbendung lagi.</p><p><em>“What was that ...”</em>  Gumam Allen seraya menyeka bibirnya.</p><p><em>“French.”</em> Hajun tersenyum miring. <em>“I wasn’t talking about the language.”</em></p><p>Lalu ia membiarkan Hajun menggendongnya menuju kamar mereka. Jika ia beruntung, <em>mood</em> Hajun sedang baik dan mereka hanya akan bercinta dengan intens. Jika Hajun lebih bergairah dari biasanya, ia mungkin harus berurusan dengan ikatan dasi entah di pergelangan tangan, atau menutupi matanya, atau mengelilingi lehernya—Allen masih menyesuaikan diri untuk yang terakhir.</p><p>Hajun tidak akan menyetubuhinya tanpa <em>consent</em>, meskipun ia bisa bermain kasar. <em>Sangat</em> kasar. Namun ketika setelahnya Hajun tidak berhenti menciumi wajahnya, juga tidak melepas dekapannya hingga Allen berhenti menangis, ia akan ingat bahwa Hajun sungguh mencintainya.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, Angel.”</em>
</p><p>Dan sebelum hari berganti pagi, Allen akan menanamkan itu dengan sungguh-sungguh ke dalan benaknya.</p><p>Identitas barunya. <em>Nama panggilan itu. </em></p><p>Ia tahu Hajun diam-diam membenci anggapan semua orang terhadapnya saat mereka mulai berkencan. Bagaimana orang-orang di sekeliling mereka selalu segan terhadap Hajun, namun bersikap lunak terhadap Allen. Sebab pribadi Allen begitu baik. Canggung, tetapi sangat baik.</p><p>Hajun tidak suka Allen menjadi malaikat untuk semua orang.</p><p>Ia tidak mau ada yang mencuri malaikatnya.</p><p>Maka ia bersumpah akan mengeklaim Allen sebagai malaikatnya sendiri.</p><p>
  <em>Hanya untuknya.</em>
</p><p>Ketika mereka beranjak dewasa. Ketika Hajun punya uang dan kekuasaan. Ketika Hajun tidak butuh apa-apa lagi dalam hidupnya selain seorang pendamping.</p><p>
  <em>Allen will be the one who completes his life.</em>
</p><p>Hajun akan membuatnya mengerti. Memahami kondisi dan posisinya sekarang. Mengapa ia harus hidup seperti ini. Atau mengapa Hajun membuatkan kastil untuknya. Menjadikannya ratu di dalamnya. Memastikan ia bertahan di sana untuk selamanya.</p><p>
  <em>Because Allen had no idea of what he signed for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And he might still has no idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Hajun membuka pintu kamar mandi, memastikan kebenaran dugaannya bahwa gemericik air itu berasal dari suara keran <em>bathtub</em>.</p><p>Malaikatnya ada di dalam sana. Tubuh telanjangnya menghadap ke jendela besar di depan <em>bathtub </em>berbentuk lingkaran itu. Pandangannya fokus pada pemandangan malam Kota Gangnam, dengan aneka warna lampu yang menghiasi langitnya.</p><p>Tampaknya ia tidak sadar Hajun sudah berada di sana.</p><p>Tangan Hajun bergerak melepas kancing kemejanya. Hidungnya mulai dimanjakan dengan aroma lilin-lilin yang menyala di atas nakas. <em>Lavender haze</em> dengan <em>ekstrak</em> <em>vanilla</em>, Hajun amat yakin. Pikiranmu akan menggila seiring wanginya. Dengan suara memberat, Hajun memanggil kekasihnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Angel ...”</em>
</p><p>Diamatinya laki-laki kesayangannya itu. Kelopak mawar merah yang masih segar tampak menghiasi permukaan tubuh kekasihnya, sebagian lainnya menari di atas air. Setiap kali Allen bergerak, satu kelopak ikut akan meluncur menyusuri kulit mulusnya. Menggelitiknya dari punggung hingga bagian bawah tubuhnya yang sintal.</p><p>Rupanya <em>spa regiment</em> selama ini tidak sia-sia.</p><p>“<em>Not listening, Angel?</em>”</p><p>Hajun baru menyadari keberadaan sepasang <em>earphone</em> di telinga Allen. Pantas ia terlihat begitu cuek. Langkah kaki Hajun mengarah pada bathtub. Kemeja putihnya dilempar ke sembarang arah. Cahaya lampu kristal dari langit-langit menerpa tubuhnya, merefleksikan bayangnya ke permukaan air mawar, membuat keberadaannya kini disadari Allen.</p><p>Pemuda berambut merah itu segera melepas earphone-nya. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya, menghadap sesosok pria yang berkuasa atas dirinya.</p><p><em>“Good evening.”</em> Seringai Hajun. <em>“Am I interrupting your me time?”</em></p><p>Ia tidak membalas. Tatapan matanya yang sayu seolah mengatakan bahwa ia sedang tidak <em>mood </em>untuk ini. Bahkan setelah Hajun selesai dengan ikat pinggangnya, ia masih tidak menunjukkan minat.</p><p>Tetapi Hajun selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.</p><p>
  <em>“C’mere.”</em>
</p><p>Kode jari yang sudah Allen hafal di luar kepala—perintah dari Hajun untuk mendekat ke arahnya, dan harus dilaksanakan saat itu juga.</p><p>Dengan tubuh masih berada di dalam air, Allen berpindah mendekati Hajun. Memposisikan dirinya cukup dekat agar pria itu bisa membelai rambutnya.</p><p>Hajun mengelus-elus kepala Allen sebelum melirik selatan torsonya yang mulai terasa sesak.</p><p>Allen menatapnya polos. Seolah menunggu Hajun memintanya agar bertindak.</p><p>
  <em>“Wanna take care of it?”</em>
</p><p>Jemari Allen lantas membelai bagian depan celana Hajun. Merasakan sesuatu yang menyembul di balik tekstil gelap itu. Permukaannya terasa semakin hangat seiring gerakan tangan Allen, lalu ia gantikan jari-jemari itu dengan bibirnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Ngh.”</em>
</p><p>Hajun menggeram pelan saat Allen menciumi gundukan di celananya. Dibelainya dagu Allen dengan ibu jarinya, memberi perintah kepada malaikatnya untuk segera membuka retsletingnya.</p><p>Yang mana Allen lakukan, dengan giginya.</p><p>Pemuda <em>scarlet</em> itu menghela napas sebelum menurunkan <em>brief</em> Hajun dengan cara yang sama. Mengeskpos kelelakiannya yang gagah, siap dimanjakan oleh Allen. Belahan bibir tebal Allen menyentuh ujung kepalanya, mengecupinya bagian itu dengan gerakan naik turun.</p><p>Tidak cukup. Hajun menginginkan lebih.</p><p>Allen menjulurkan lidahnya, menyapukan permukannya ke ujung penis Hajun. Menjilatinya berulang-ulang seperti kucing kecil dengan minumannya.</p><p>Mata runcing Allen menatap Hajun singkat, sebelum terpejam erat bersamaan gerakan lidahnya yang melambat. Masih pada titik yang sama. Membuat Hajun tak sabar.</p><p>
  <em>“Are you teasing me right now?”</em>
</p><p>Bibir Allen tersenyum kecil. Sorot matanya menggoda. Ia merasa menang. Belah basahnya menolak berpindah dari ujung kejantanan Hajun. Air liur mulai membanjiri lapisan kulitnya yang kecoklatan.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t screw with me, Angel.”</em>
</p><p>Tangan kekar Hajun menjambak pelan rambut Allen, memaksa mulut mungil laki-laki itu mengulum kejantanannya lebih dalam. Allen tersedak, dengan cepat dilepas himpitan bibirnya dari penis Hajun, menempelkan keduanya ke buah zakar Hajun yang menggantung di baliknya.</p><p>
  <em>“Nggh ..."</em>
</p><p>Lidah Allen menjulur lagi, kali ini merasakan saraf-saraf di sisi bawah penis Hajun. Menjilati urat-uratnya perlahan. Tatapan menggodanya tidak terlepas dari Hajun, ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu menikmati. Pipinya memerah dan nafasnya tersengal, membuat Sang Direktur menggila.</p><p>
  <em>“Just suck me dry, Angel.”</em>
</p><p><em>Then it’s a blow job for real.</em> Allen memasukkan seluruh penis Hajun ke dalam mulutnya, mengulumnya dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Suara decak basahnya terdengar begitu nikmat di telinga Hajun. Genggaman Hajun tak lepas dari helai rambut Allen.</p><p>Kejantanan Hajun semakin tegang. Lama kelamaan Allen mulai kepayahan. Rongga mulutnya tidak bisa menampung organ perkasa yang semakin terasa seperti membesar di dalamnya.</p><p>Allen memundurkan kepalanya, namun tidak sebelum menyedot habis precum dari milik kekasihnya.</p><p>Hajun mendesah berat. Membuat Allen ingin menggodanya lagi. Ditunjukkan lidahnya kepada Hajun, memamerkan precum bercampur saliva di atasnya sebelum menelannya.</p><p>
  <em>“You are going to pay for that.”</em>
</p><p>Hajun menyentuhkan penisnya yang sudah menegang sempurna ke bibir Allen. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Menolak mengulumnya untuk yang kedua kali.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t wanna?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“M-mm.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Feel like ruling me tonight?”</em>
</p><p>Jika Allen menginginkan kepuasan, Hajun akan memberinya kepuasan. Baginya tubuh Allen memang ada di sana untuk menjadi<em> worship object</em>-nya. Dan Hajun tidak keberatan sesekali menekuk lututnya demi sang kekasih.</p><p>Tepi <em>bathtub</em> mereka cukup lebar untuk diduduki, maka dituntunnya Allen untuk pindah ke atas sana. Tangannya membelai sisi dalam paha Allen, merayunya untuk memberi akses terhadap kemaluannya.</p><p>
  <em>“Open up for me.”</em>
</p><p>Allen terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya ia melebarkan kedua kakinya untuk Hajun. Pria itu berdecak kagum. Rasanya tiada satu hari pun berlalu tanpa gairahnya meningkat di hadapan tubuh Allen, yang baginya sudah nampak sempurna sebelum dirawat secara rutin.</p><p>Merasa malu ditatap dalam-dalam, Allen lekas menutupi daerah intimnya.</p><p><em>“It’s okay, Angel. I’m adoring your body. That’s all.”</em> Ujar Hajun, tidak mengizinkan Allen menghalangi pemandangan favoritnya.</p><p>Kedua tangan Hajun mencengkram paha Allen. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dengan lapar, sebelum menjilat lubang kemaluan kekasihnya. Sesekali ia mendorong lidahnya ke dalam relung rapat itu, berupaya membuatnya berkedut terbuka.</p><p>Sentuhan Hajun di area sensitifnya membuat Allen terkesiap. Kepalanya mendongak ke langit-langit, berusaha menormalkan hela napasnya di antara rangsangan Hajun.</p><p>Tak lama lidah Hajun sungguh berada di dalam lubang analnya, menimbulkan sensasi geli luar biasa di sekujur tubuh Allen. Nikmat. Kakinya mulai bergerak-gerak, membuat Hajun mempererat cengkraman di pahanya, memaksanya agar tetap terbuka.</p><p>
  <em>“Mmh ...”</em>
</p><p>Kerongkongannya mulai mengeluarkan suara, namun ia mati-matian menahan dirinya. Tak ingin mendesah seperti pelacur di hadapan Hajun. Meskipun Hajun berulang kali mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai melodi yang Allen buat saat keduanya tengah bersenggama, Allen tidak percaya. Ia tetap merasa malu.</p><p>
  <em>“Nghh ...”</em>
</p><p>Digigitnya salah satu jari telunjuknya, menahan jerit erotis yang hendak terlontar dari bibirnya. Pinggulnya meronta-ronta, berupaya menjauhkan Hajun dari tubuhnya, namun gesekan antar mereka malah membuat sentuhan di bawahnya terasa semakin nikmat.</p><p>Hajun mengalungkan kedua kaki Allen di pundaknya. Mengunci kekasihnya agar tak melepaskan diri darinya. Ia menyeringai ketika rengekan Allen mulai terdengar, tak berdaya melawan sensasi yang ia berikan.</p><p>
  <em>“Wanna come, Angel?”</em>
</p><p>Tangan Hajun mengelus-elus kejantanan mungil Allen, membantu Sang Pujaan agar lekas mencapai orgasme. Allen tidak tahan, ia merasa seperti akan meletup.</p><p>Tiba-tiba Hajun punya ide yang lebih baik. Dijauhkan lidahnya dari lubang Allen, lalu ia menggendongnya kembali ke dalam bathtub.</p><p>
  <em>“Hng?”</em>
</p><p>Dalam berhubungan seks dengan Allen, ada satu ungkapan kerap ia junjung tinggi. <em>Treat him like a queen, fuck him like a whore.</em> Mereka sudah terlanjur menakali satu sama lain malam ini, mengapa tidak sekalian puas?</p><p>Posisi Hajun kini duduk menyandar ke dinding <em>bathtub</em>. Dibimbingnya Allen untuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan tubuh menghadap ke arahnya. <em>The classic cowgirl position.</em> Salah satu kegemaran Hajun. Tangan Hajun menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri yang terendam air, memastikannya tetap tegang sebelum melesak ke dalam tubuh Allen.</p><p>Terbiasa, Allen segera melebarkan kakinya ketika Hajun siap. Mempertemukan lubang analnya dengan kepala penis Hajun. Laki-laki yang sedikit lebih muda itu menggigit bibirnya saat Hajun mulai menggelitiknya. Menggesek-gesekkan organ intimnya di depan titik sensitif Allen.</p><p><em>“Because you were naughty earlier,”</em> seringai Hajun, <em>“now beg for it.”</em></p><p>Kepala Allen tertolak ke belakang. Pinggulnya mulai bergoyang mengikuti arah gerakan penis Hajun. Ingin rasanya ia memaksa agar benda itu segera masuk ke dalam relung intimnya. Allen mendesah tertahan.</p><p>Hajun seolah mendengar keinginannya. Ia sendiri sudah tidak sabar menunggu Allen memohon agar Hajun menyetubuhinya. Tangan pria itu merengkuh erat pinggang Allen sebelum mendorongnya turun. Menyatukan tubuh mereka.</p><p>
  <em>“A-ah!”</em>
</p><p>Gempuran Hajun tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Allen untuk menormalkan pernapasannya. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Intens. Penuh nafsu. Bahkan genangan air <em>bathtub</em> tidak menghalanginya. Suara deburan air yang mulai riuh tidak menganggu Hajun sama sekali.</p><p>
  <em>“Nnghh! H-haah! Mnhh!”</em>
</p><p>Allen kesulitan menahan desahannya. Ia merasakan sebagian air turut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya seiring dengan gempuran Hajun. Membuat jepitan analnya di sekeliling penis Hajun lebih ketat dari biasanya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hh, so tight, Angel ...”</em>
</p><p>Kilat nafsu di iris mata Hajun cukup untuk menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat menyukai ini. Sensasi bercinta di dalam air sungguh luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin seorang penggila seks macam dia bisa melewatkan ini sebelumnya?</p><p>Ia menurunkan posisi duduknya, berusaha mendorong kejantanannya lebih dalam. Tangannya sudah berpindah ke bongkahan pantat Allen, memaksanya memberi akses lebih luas untuk penis kekarnya. Sesekali ditamparnya gundukan bulat itu, suara becek yang ditimbulkannya terdengar begitu merangsang di telinga Hajun.</p><p>
  <em>“Hngghh! Aahnn! A-aah! Mmh!”</em>
</p><p>Tubuh Allen terlonjak-lonjak. Rasanya seperti dimasuki oleh benda tajam. Ia ingin menjerit. Tidak kuat menahan sakitnya.</p><p>Namun itu sebelum hujaman di dalam tubuhnya mulai berubah nikmat.</p><p>Hajun menjilat bibirnya, mengamati perubahan wajah Allen yang mulai memerah. Tatapan Hajun tampak begitu memuja ekspresinya, hela napasnya yang semakin pendek, lidahnya yang mulai menjulur keluar, matanya yang terbuka dan terpejam, pinggangnya meliuk-liuk nakal; mencari kepuasannya sendiri di antara sentakan Hajun.</p><p>Rasanya seperti menonton tarian dewasa yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya.</p><p>
  <em>“Aaah~ Mmhh... Sshh ... Ahhngg~ ”</em>
</p><p>Desahan Allen berubah erotis. Pandangannya mengabur. Rasanya seperti ingin terus menatap langit-langit hingga Hajun menemukan titiknya di bawah sana.</p><p>
  <em>“Moan for me, Angel. Tell me how good it feels down there.”</em>
</p><p>Telunjuk Hajun menggelitik pusar Allen, membuat kejantanan kekasihnya menegak. Tangan yang satunya mengocok-ngocok penis mungil itu. Membuat suara yang dikeluarkan laki-laki di pangkuannya terdengar semakin porno.</p><p>Dan betapa beruntungnya Hajun karena suara-suara cabul ini memang diperuntukkan untuk telinganya saja.</p><p>Telapak tangan Hajun bergerak naik dari perut ke dada Allen. Kedua ibu jarinya memainkan puting merah muda yang menegang di atas sana, membuat Allen menjerit kegelian.</p><p>
  <em>“Aah~ Aaahnnn~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Damn, you are so naughty."</em>
</p><p>Hajun memposisikan tubuh mereka kembali mendekat agar bibirnya bisa menghisap puting Allen. Dikulumnya salah satu tonjolan itu,  dijilat-jilatnya, sesekali digigitnya hingga berubah kemerahan.</p><p>
  <em>“Won’t you lactate for me, Angel?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hnng~ I-I can’t—aah~”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Too bad.”</em>
</p><p>Hajun bersumpah akan membuat Allen menindik putingnya. Bayangan akan hal tersebut saja sudah membuatnya semakin ereksi. Allen merasakan milik Hajun semakin mengeras dan membesar di dalam tubuhnya.</p><p>
  <em>“Mmmhh~ Ngghh!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You are close again, Angel? I’m not even halfway there.”</em>
</p><p>Ujung kejantanan Hajun mulai menggesek titik ternikmat Allen, membuat pemiliknya meronta frustrasi.</p><p>
  <em>“A-AAAHH! Mmmh~ H-Hajun!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Wrong name.”</em>
</p><p>Dicubitnya bokong Allen. Setelahnya gerakan mereka meliar. Masing-masing menginginkan kenikmatan penuh dari pasangannya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hhn! Ammhh! Hajun ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re not making love today, Angel.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy! Aaahh~!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Good Angel.”</em>
</p><p>Dihisapnya leher putih Allen dalam-dalam. Cara klise menandai hak milik. Namun tak ada yang bekerja lebih baik.</p><p>
  <em>“You are only for me to see. My private porn star. My sex doll to use.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mmhh! Nghhah!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, right. Let it out.”</em>
</p><p>Gerakan mereka mulai tak menentu. Hajun kembali tak sabar. Dicabutnya kejantanannya dari tubuh Allen, dibimbingnya Sang Kekasih untuk menungging, berpegangan pada tepi <em>bathtub</em>.</p><p>Allen kembali mengemuti jarinya sendiri saat Hajun kembali bersiap memasukinya dari belakang.</p><p><em>“What do you want, Angel?”</em> Tanyanya sambil meremas bokong Allen.</p><p>
  <em>“Hnggh ...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Still can’t beg properly?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mmh?!”</em>
</p><p>Allen merasakan dirinya dimasuki lebih dalam kali ini. Tubuhnya seperti terkunci rapat. Posisi mereka saat ini begitu menguntungkan Hajun, memberi kuasa baginya untuk menggempur Allen dengan tenaga penuh sedang laki-laki itu pasrah tak berdaya.</p><p>Pegangan Allen pada <em>bathtub</em> mengerat saat Hajun mulai bergerak liar, lebih cepat dan kasar daripada sebelumnya. Kejantanannya menghujam Allen tanpa ampun. Menerka-nerka titik kepuasan di dalam tubuh kekasihnya yang jika berhasil ia dapatkan, sungguh nikmatnya tiada tara.</p><p>
  <em>“Oooh! Mmn! Daddy ...”</em>
</p><p>Satu tangan Allen berusaha mempertahankan posisinya, tangan lainnya menyibak-nyibak genangan air. Seolah meminta Hajun agar melakukannya dengan lebih lembut, tetapi pria itu tak mau dengar.</p><p>
  <em>“Against me, Angel ...”</em>
</p><p>Remasan Hajun di pinggang Allen akan menimbulkan bekas kebiruan nanti, peduli setan. Dipaksanya tubuh Allen bergerak mundur setiap kali ia melesak maju. Semakin lama relungnya terasa semakin sempit, menimbulkan sensasi luar biasa di sepanjang kelelakian Hajun.</p><p>Barulah ketika tubuh Allen berjengit penuh tensi, Hajun tahu ia sudah menemukannya.</p><p>
  <em>“Hhaahh!! Ahh~”</em>
</p><p>Kini pinggul Allen ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri. Pantatnya yang bulat dan lembut menggoyang-goyang selangkangan Hajun. Menginginkan lebih.</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t remember raising such a naughty Angel,”</em>
</p><p>Hajun tersenyum nakal sebelum memberikan apa yang Allen pinta. Dihujamnya berulang kali titik itu, membuat jeritan Allen terdengar makin parau seiring persenggamaan mereka.</p><p>Lalu, ketika keduanya sudah sangat dekat, Hajun membawa jemari kanan mereka untuk saling menaut. Saling menggenggam di tepi <em>bathtub</em>. Bersiap untuk keluar bersama-sama.</p><p>
  <em>“Hrgh, Angel!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sshh! Ahhng! A-aahhh~”</em>
</p><p>Lengan kiri Hajun menahan tubuh Allen agar tetap pada posisi saat cairan Hajun menyembur ke luar, mengisi setiap ruang di dalam rongga analnya.</p><p>Hajun merasakan jepitan Allen di sekeliling miliknya mengendur, lemas. Dengan sigap ditahannya tubuh Allen sebelum kepalanya terantuk ke dasar <em>bathtub</em>.</p><p>
  <em>“Mmn ...”</em>
</p><p>Dengan sisa tenaganya, Allen meletakkan dua jemari kirinya nya di depan lubang analnya. Membuka perlahan liang merah yang masih berkedut itu agar mengeluarkan sperma Hajun. Dicoleknya sedikit cairan kental yang mengalir di antara paha dalamnya, lalu dijilatnya kedua jemari itu. Mencicipi rasa orgasme Hajun di dalam kemaluannya.</p><p>Pemandangan erotis yang sangat menggairahkan bagi Hajun.</p><p>Dibimbingnya Allen agar duduk di pangkuannya, bersandar pada tubuhnya. Tangan kanan mereka masih bergenggaman. Hajun bahkan tidak melepas genggamannya selama ia menciumi pelipis Allen, menenangkan pujaan hatinya yang masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya.</p><p><em>“Deep breathe,” </em>bisik Hajun di antara kecupannya.</p><p>Kedua kaki Allen seperti tidak terasa. Lututnya gemetar dan terasa ngilu. Hajun menyadari kekasihnya kesulitan berdiri dan segera membopongnya keluar dari bathtub.</p><p>Di saat seperti ini barulah Allen teringat akan sisi <em>gentle</em> dari seorang Yeon Hajun.</p><p>Allen menyamankan kepalanya di dada Hajun sementara pria itu menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal. Allen sudah membayangkan betapa hangat dan nyamannya ranjang mereka akan terasa setelah ini. Rasanya ia akan terlelap pulas hingga esok pagi.</p><p>Baru saja ia hendak menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi ketika Hajun tiba-tiba berbelok, membawanya menghadap cermin, dan mendudukannya di depan wastafel.</p><p>
  <em>“Eh?”</em>
</p><p>Tangan Hajun mengelus paha dalam Allen, mengabaikan protes kebingungan Si Rambut Merah seraya membuka paksa kakinya lagi.</p><p>
  <em>“Who said we’re done, Angel?”</em>
</p><p>Katanya seraya menyelipkan satu jemari ke dalam tubuh Allen, mempersiapkannya untuk ronde ke dua.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-.-.-</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“<em>Happy birthday</em> ...”</p><p>Bisikan lemah itu mengalihkan perhatian Hajun. Dilihatnya mata Sang Kekasih masih terpejam, kelelahan. Keduanya sudah berada di atas ranjang, dan mengingat Hajun sendiri tidak pasti berapa kali mereka <em>melakukannya</em>, mereka jelas butuh banyak waktu untuk memulihkan tenaga.</p><p>Lagipula ini bukan kali pertama Allen mendadak tak sadarkan diri saat Hajun tengah menyetubuhinya.</p><p>Hajun tersenyum dan lekas mengecup pelipis Allen.</p><p><em>“Was that my present?” </em>Ia bertanya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.</p><p>
  <em>“Mm ...”</em>
</p><p>Sengaja menunggunya di dalam bak mandi penuh kelopak mawar, lengkap dengan <em>aphrodisiac candles</em> di sampingnya, jelas tidak terdengar seperti seorang Allen.</p><p>Sejujurnya Hajun agak terkesima.</p><p>
  <em>Ia sangat menyukainya.</em>
</p><p><em>“Is that so?” </em>Hajun terkekeh, “<em>thanks, Angel.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Yea ...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But sadly, that little surprise of yours doesn’t count.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-wha?”</em>
</p><p>Akhirnya Allen mampu mengerjapkan matanya. Iris letihnya bertatapan dengan iris nakal Hajun.</p><p><em>“Well, that happened yesterday,”</em> jawab Hajun santai<em>. “Before it went past twelve o’clock. My birthday is only starting just now.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“N-not fair ...”</em>
</p><p><em>“I want more,”</em> Hajun mencium Allen lagi. <em>“In the morning, of course. Just sleep tight for now, My Angel.”</em></p><p>Dan tentu saja setelahnya Hajun akan meliburkan diri untuk menikmati sisa hari ulang tahunnya bersama Allen. <em>Cuddling </em>di sofa, menikmati minuman hangat, menonton acara televisi yang menyenangkan, menatap <em>sunset</em> dari jendela sebelum pergi makan malam ke restoran favorit mereka. Lalu keduanya akan pulang setelah beberapa gelas anggur merah, namun tidak sebelum Hajun mengatakan kepada Allen betapa ia mencintainya dan sudah lama mendambakan hari ulang tahun sesempurna ini.</p><p>
  <em>And maybe another round of sex after that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I love you, Al.”</em>
</p><p>Allen tidak merespon, kali ini benar-benar terlelap.</p><p>Hajun memastikan ia akan mendengarnya nanti.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>-FIN-</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Percaya tidak kalau seharusnya ini selesai (hampir) satu bulan yang lalu? Iya betul sekali ini tadinya merupakan birthday fic u/ Yang Mulia Yeon Hajun tetapi di sinilah kita berada ;")<br/>Kalau begitu agendanya kita ganti ya. Anggap saja ini beneran desperate attempt saya buat ngasup HajuAlle (as if they didn't make me suffer, every single day, enough) dan nambah-nambah jumlah tulisan saja.</p><p>Kalau fandom ini ternyata ada penghuninya, salam terhangat dari saya yang selama ini hanya fangirling CEO Korsel dan simpanan bulenya bersama segelintir mutual SNS. Lima belas halaman ini di antaranya adalah masukan dari mereka juga. Jadi kalau ada di antara kalian yang baca ini, sobat samngeku, terimakasih banyak.<br/>(Kalau ditanya mengapa troupenya jadi begini ya karena kami memang bejat aja, sih.)</p><p>Joke aside, just lemme know if you are a HajuAlle stan. Just. Lemme. Know.</p><p>Mengingatkan kalian untuk tidak lupa vote BAE,<br/>- mojisan -</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>